Abrupt Kisses
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: What would you do if your stoic upperclassmen suddenly kissed you and then just disappeared? Only to show up later that same day in your room caressing your cheek? GaaNaru one-shot. Lemon! -Edited-


Naruto picked his bag up, the chair's small squeak echoing through the empty room. Nobody was in school anymore, it was a quite a few hours since school finished. Even after-school activities were over with. The teachers were back at home, probably grading some tests or worksheets. The blonde boy didn't really care, he had fallen asleep and lost track of time. He didn't feel like going back home, but his grandpa probably wanted him so he could help him in his writing of perverted books.

After all for a 15 year old, Naruto had an extremely perverted mind. His vivid and detailed wet dreams of his crush, Haruno Sakura, had always inspired the old man to write. Especially when that stupid old man asked Sai, his adoptive brother, to actually draw the scene Naruto depicted.

The blonde sighed as he shifted his bag so it settled comfortably on his upper back. Naruto slid the school's traditional Japanese door. Shocking Sapphire blue eyes widened as he saw his stoic red-headed senpai. His sea-foam orbs remained unreadable, void of any emotion.

"Gaara-senpai" Naruto acknowledged. Pushing the door even further so there was more space for him, the blonde attempted to maneuver himself through the small space to leave the classroom. Just as he was about to pass through the door completely, the pale upperclassman latched his hand onto the younger students wrist.

"Gaara-senpai, what are--" Before the blonde could speak, Gaara slammed him into the wall roughly. Stealing a kiss as Naruto's head made contact with the wall. Sapphire orbs widened as he felt his senpai's lips on his. Naruto tried to struggle, but it seemed futile as Gaara pinned his arms to the wall above his head with one hand.

The pale red head meshed his pale lips with Naruto's tanned petals. Gaara often nipped at the younger's lips they were so soft. The red head pressed his body harder against the blonde's, he didn't want any space between them. His free hand caressed Naruto's cheeks, trying to calm him until he completely melted into the rough bruising kiss.

Sea-foam eyes hid slyly behind the long eyelashes as he spotted his victim. He wanted to see if he was still shocked over his actions. To his surprise, the beautiful sapphire orbs were halfway covered by the tanned eye-lid. Pleased with the progress, Gaara licked the younger boy's lips. They tasted like ramen, but not plainly ramen there was something else. Something else that was completely unfamiliar to Gaara. 'It must be his taste' the red head concluded as he proceeded with tasting every inch of the lip.

Slowly, the youngster's lips parted, allowing the red head's tongue to plunge into the wet cavern. Naruto gasped as his senpai's tongue poked his. As the boy gasped, the lips granted a greater access. Taking the opportunity, Gaara's tongue immediately shot inside the blonde's mouth even deeper.

The owner of the sapphire orbs felt the red head's free hand travel up his school shirt, caressing every inch of tanned skin that crossed it's path. Gaara desperately searched for the nipple of the blonde boy, his hands caressing every inch of Naruto's chest in he search.

Naruto's breath hitched at the incredible sensation that shocked him as his senpai pinched his pink nipple. He couldn't suppress the moan as the red head twisted the nipple, and skillfully pleasured Naruto. He was amazing! The blonde had never felt such amount of pleasure at once. It just overwhelmed him.

Gaara smirked into the kiss as he felt Naruto moan and twist as he played sensually with his nipple. He stopped teasing the nipple as his hands trailed towards Naruto's pants. Slowly he let his hand teasingly trail gently over the thigh, producing a far louder moan than before. More triumph and pleasure engulfed the red head as Naruto melted further and further into the kiss.

As he noticed his need for air, Gaara parted from the bruised lip breathing heavily. The kiss was more than breathtaking, it was sensual and had gotten both parties hard with anticipation for something else.

A pale hand grasped Naruto's silky blonde locks and brought them close to Gaara's face, which was slightly taller than Naruto. Slowly and sensually Gaara licked Naruto's lips lustfully, as if he were a wolf tasting his caught prey. It amused the elder of the two greatly to see the sapphire orbs widen at the gesture. Gently the long pale fingers released the locks of golden hair, making sure to brush against it once more as they returned to their owner.

Quickly as h came, Gaara graciously left the classroom. Leaving a shocked and paralyzed Naruto against the wall, his bag long forgotten on the floor. Naruto's fingertips brushed against his lips, only to recoil as if electricity had stunned him. 'Why...Why did he do that?' The blonde asked over and over as he robotically swooped his bag up and walked out of the classroom.

While walking Naruto didn't enjoy the ramen aroma that engulfed his nose as he walked by the small shops. His mind was too engulfed in thoughts and wonders as to why his stoic and cold senpai would do such a thing. Gaara was known for not showing any gentleness for anyone, much less adoration. Then why kiss him,?

Was he horny and just attacked the first person he saw? Or maybe he was just in a bad mood and decided to vent his anger in making out with him..? Nothing seemed right to Naruto, nothing seemed logical enough for him.

Jiraiya opened the door for his adoptive grandson, he had a surprise! The kid didn't look as lively a always, he actually looked stressed and confused. He looked like a zombie, or Sai when he first was adopted. The old writer stared at his grandson's back as he walked up the small stair case to his room. The white haired man didn't even bother to ask the kid...

"When the brat's ready, he'll talk." The old man muttered as he pulled out some porn magazine.

Naruto lying on his bed, staring at the neon orange ceiling. He couldn't get Gaara out of his head, why the hell did he kiss him anyway? Why the hell had be enjoyed it? Wasn't he heterosexual? Didn't he like Sakura?

The questions hazed through Naruto brain, blocking all other thoughts other than the current problem that had occurred a while ago. He noticed nothing, not even when Jiraiya finally decided to knock on the door, to check if he was ok. He didn't even notice when Sai entered the room to drop by his school bag which he had dropped on the front door, of course Sai didn't leave without first staring at his adoptive brother worriedly.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something caress his cheek gently. Startled by the sudden contact, he abruptly stood from his bed, only to spot Gaara lying on his bed, his head resting on the headboard. The red head stared at Naruto, his expression unreadable once again. Without allowing the younger boy to react, Gaara pulled the blond into the bed, quickly adjusting himself so he was hovering above the boy.

The blonde's wide sapphire eyes stared at the red head hovering over him, he didn't reject their position. He just couldn't muster up the courage somehow...

The older boy connected their lips in a breathtaking kiss, his already hyperventilating heart speeding even further. The boy underneath him moaned as he felt a warm velvety soft tongue licking his lips, begging for an entrance to his delicious cavern. Naruto reluctantly opened his mouth, not resisting the temptation at being pleasured by the red head.

He was more than pleased with the blonde's reaction, he was cooperating well, albeit a bit reluctantly. Gaara's hand trailed under Naruto's shirt, his hand slowly caressing every inch. Naruto didn't let anything back, not like he cold. He leaned into the touch, arching his back to reach the teasing pale fingers.

Annoyed by the pieces of clothing that separated their bodies, Gaara teasingly and painfully slowly removed Naruto's school shirt. The blonde moaned as his erection only worsened as the red head pulled his shirt off oh-so-sensually! Removing the blonde's pants, Gaara was more than pleased to find something hard between the two tanned legs.

Enjoying the tortured expression on Naruto's face as he removed his clothing slowly, Gaara didn't bother to fasten his speed, he just simply loved the expression on the blonde too much. Finally done stripping, Gaara returned to his old position on top of Naruto.

He nipped, sucked, licked every inch of Naruto's neck, enjoying the taste of Naruto that lingered in his mouth. Once he deemed he could travel down towards the chest, the blonde's neck was covered in hickeys barely any part of the skin wasn't marked. Gaara kissed the toned chest and abdomen hungrily, desperate with need. Naruto's back arched back as he leaned into Gaara's licks and arousing touches, by now his erection was killing him, but he barely noticed as he was engulfed in pure indecent pleasure.

A scream of ecstasy escaped the younger boy's lips as Gaara began pumping his abused cock. A smirk graced the pale face as he saw the blonde's face filled with pleasure, almost overwhelmed by it. Abruptly Gaara stopped the pumping, only to lick the head of the blonde groin, almost moaning a the blonde arched his back up, leaning in to the touch with passion and lust filled orbs.

Unable to resist the need in the boy's eyes, Gaara fully wrapped his mouth around the organ, sucking and skillfully tonguing it to pleasure the boy. As he felt the other's back arch up once again, a pale arm held the body down, as to not choke himself.

"Gaar-nyyy' The blonde was interrupted by another surge of pleasure that shocked his systems as Gaara's groin finally entered him. The pain was excruciating, but the pleasure was doubled as he wasn't prepared. The pale man released the cock from his cavern, and began pumping it as he slammed into Naruto repeatedly, ecstasy completely engulfing him as he acted on only his instincts.

"Nghhh!" Moaned Naruto as Gaara once again slammed into him. The pleasure it wasn't like any other, the lines between pain and pleasure blurred, as did the blonde's vision. All he could see was the haze that was lust, that overwhelmed him as he continued feeling the painful yet pleasurable sensation that was pounded into him.

Naruto's tight walls slammed into Gaara's groin as he slammed in once more, this was pure ecstasy. Gaara leaned towards the blonde's lips as he silenced the moans, even though he enjoyed them immensely. He heard Naruto's loudest scream of ecstasy through their sealed lips, his groin releasing the trapped white substance, smearing it all over Gaara's well-toned abs.

Gaara's climax soon followed as Naruto's walls milked him completely. Falling over the blonde's body, he awaited as his mind once again began working. He, tiredly, shifted so he an the sapphire eyed boy were laying together in the bed, side-by-side, as they both fell into blissful sleep, filled with memories of their first love-making.

Sai and Jiraiya stared through the small screen that was connected to a camera.

"Hmm so that was what it was. It was very smart of you to place a camera in his room, Sai." Jiraiya said grinning widely, his mind already writing on it's own and surging with fresh inspiration.

I hope you liked it! This was more first ever smut, and I'm pretty proud of it X3 Please review and tell me how I can improve! Thank you!


End file.
